Eavesdropping
by jadenanne7
Summary: Red and Lizzie find themselves in a precarious situation... One-shot!


So… fair warning… this gets smutty.

I own nothing!

Please read and review! Thanks!

It's not considered stealing if you put it right back. That was the reasoning Red used to convince Elizabeth to break into Aram's office and nab the blueprints to the new Post Office. She agreed that he needed to know the ins and outs of the new black site, especially after what had happened with Anslo Garrick, but she wasn't comfortable ransacking Aram's office. Red was very comfortable with breaking and entering, and even offered to give her a lesson in unlocking the door with a bobby pin.

"I know how to do it. I just don't want to do it. Big difference. We could just ASK for the blueprints, you know. Aram would give them to me."

Red watched with a certain amount of respect as she removed the bobby pins from her hair and quickly used them to unlock the door.

"The thing about that is I like Aram. I like him enough to want him to be completely blameless if someone finds out about this."

Elizabeth eased the door shut as soon as they were through it.

"So you don't care if they think I'M a thief, just as long as Aram's reputation is solid? Nice, Red."

The office was immaculate, and Elizabeth was almost certain that they would find what they needed in a file marked BLUEPRINTS. Red poked around in Aram's desk while Elizabeth opened the first in a series of filing cabinets that were lined up along the wall.

"They already suspect you Lizzie. I'm just not sure what they suspect you of. Your reputation is already compromised."

"Well that makes me feel so much better, doesn't it?"

Red ignored Elizabeth's snide remark and started leafing through a stack of papers that were lying on the desk.

"Bingo."

"Found them?"

Red grinned.

"Found them."

Elizabeth carefully closed the drawers to Aram's filing cabinet.

"Thank God. Now let's get out of here."

She flipped the light switch off and placed her hand on the door, stopping short when she heard voices.

"Red… someone's coming."

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth pressed her ear to the door and cursed.

"Yes. It's Aram. Aram and Meera. Fuck."

"Language, Lizzie."

Red grabbed her arm and hauled her in the opposite direction of the door, straight to the supply closet.

"After you."

He shoved her in unceremoniously and closed himself in with her, just in time to see the office light flood through under the door.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Elizabeth whispered and Red shook his head.

"Shhhh."

Elizabeth had hoped that Aram and Meera were just popping in to the office to take care of something on his computer. Aram was a whiz, and whatever it was would surely only take a second. Of course that wasn't the case. The sound of Meera's moan made its way through the walls. Surely they weren't…

"I did not see that one coming."

Red whispered into her ear, laughing silently.

"This is not funny."

"The hell it's not. Come on Lizzie, Aram and Meera? If anything I thought Donald and Meera would get together. I guess you never really know about people."

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed a bit.

"I guess not. I just can't believe we have to sit here and listen to this."

"Fuck! Fuck! Aram!"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow.

"She is very… vocal… isn't she?"

Red stepped toward Elizabeth, the mischievous look in his eye visible even in the darkness.

"I find women who are vocal in bed to be very arousing."

"You find Meera arousing?"

Red's hands ghosted down her sides and she shivered.

"Not in the least. I was just remembering the moans and sighs and sweet murmurs that echoed throughout my bedroom just weeks ago. I miss those sounds terribly."

Elizabeth was grateful for the darkness that hid the flush that was rapidly covering every inch of her body. She remembered those sounds too… and remembered the feeling of amazement when she realized they were coming from her own throat.

"I told you, Red. That was a one-time thing. We acted unprofessionally, and it's not going to happen again. It just can't."

Red grasped her hips and pulled her against him, letting her feel the hardness against her belly.

"I have undeniable proof that it CAN happen again, Lizzie. This is what happens when I sit next to you in one of Harold's pointless meetings and all I can concentrate on is your perfume. This is what happens when I watch you outwit and outshine every man in your department who thinks you shouldn't even be there. This is what happens when you drink out of my glass and leave a perfect imprint of your perfect lips. If you are anywhere near me, this is what happens. And right now, we're about as close as we can get. So yes, it can happen again, Lizzie."

All of the air seemed to leave Elizabeth's body in one loud gasp, prompting Red to cover her mouth with his hand. She tensed, but relaxed slowly as his hand left her mouth to caress her face and her neck, bringing her in for a slow, deep kiss. Yes… yes, this could happen again. This could happen again and again until Elizabeth no longer remembered all the reasons why it shouldn't happen. Red's breath was hot against her throat as his whisper broke her concentration.

"Let's play a game, Lizzie. It's called the quiet game. If you make a sound, you lose. If you don't make a sound, I lose."

Elizabeth wasn't very fond of games, but she was more than curious about Red's proposal.

"What are the stakes?"

Red's hands reached up to push her jacket down her arms. The jacket fell to the floor in a heap. He started on the buttons of her shirt, tugging on them slowly, obviously in no great hurry to move things along.

"If I win… you call in sick tomorrow and spend the day filling my lonely bedroom with those wonderful sounds."

"And if I win?"

Red tugged her shirt free from her pants and sent it to the floor with her jacket.

"You call in sick tomorrow and spend the day filling my lonely bedroom with those wonderful sounds."

Cheeky bastard.

"Agreed."

The sounds of sexual frenzy in the next room were not letting up. Elizabeth thought back to her one night of indiscretion. If Aram was anything like Red, this could go on for a while. Red's hands deftly undid the buttons on her slacks, while his mouth teased every inch of skin that was available to him. He was really trying to make this a short game.

"Meera! Mee… Do that again! Please!"

Elizabeth almost lost it right then and there. She buried her face in Red's chest to keep the laughter from spilling out. Red's chuckle reverberated through his chest.

"I'm glad I never have to resort to begging."

He was baiting her… trying to get her to say something smart. She resisted, and his attack on her clothing continued. Her slacks fell to the floor and she stepped out of them neatly, trying to be as quiet as possible while kicking them to the corner of the closet. Red reached around with one hand and snapped her bra open, all the while massaging her breast with the other. He was truly talented.

"Impressive, right? I learned that my senior year of high school. That little trick has served me well through the years."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, only to feel his fingers pressed against her lips.

"Now, now, Lizzie. It's no fun if you lose so early in the game."

Red worked her bra down her arms and tossed it into the darkness before kneeling down and hooking his fingers through the sides of her panties. Elizabeth sucked in her breath. She knew where this was going. In fact, this was how their one night started off… with Elizabeth leaning against his kitchen counter and Red on his knees in front of her, working her over and over again until her shouts echoed through the large house…. Elizabeth gasped when his tongue slipped into her. Red sat up a bit and rested his head against her abdomen.

"I'm going to call that your one freebie, Lizzie. That's all you get. Now hush!"

That was easy for him to say. Elizabeth tried to relax against the wall, but Red hooked her leg over his shoulder and she tensed. She would never make it. They would be able to hear her all over the Post Office and that would be the end of her career. Red rubbed her thigh soothingly and blew a stream of warm air right where it would affect her the most. She took her hands from the wall and rested them on his head, needing to feel him under her fingertips. He moaned his approval and dipped his tongue back into her, pushing in deeper as she ran her fingers over his short stubble of hair. His fingers found her clit and she was close… so close…

"Harder! I swear… if you don't fuck me harder I'll never let you fuck me again!"

Meera's voice cut through any chance Elizabeth had of having an orgasm… and it was coming from right outside the closet door. There was a loud, rhythmic banging on the door as Aram apparently heeded Meera's instructions.

"They are killing my concentration. And my mood. I say we move this elsewhere."

Elizabeth nodded, not sure he could even see her, but she had to respond somehow. Red slid his hands down her ass and lifted, chuckling when she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her up against the wall farthest from the door and kissed her deeply, snaking one hand between them to release himself from his trousers. He was still completely clothed, and Elizabeth found herself missing the sight of his naked body. The tattoos… the scars… the light hair on his chest… it was all very erotic. He pressed a small kiss right under her ear and she shivered.

"Get ready to lose, Lizzie."

Red thrust into her, and Elizabeth saw stars. This was an angle they hadn't explored that night, and she wasn't sure she could handle it. She clutched his back and shoulders, holding on for dear life as he thrust into her over and over again, peppering her neck with kisses. As the banging on the door grew more and more erratic, so did Red's thrusts. And when he pushed into her for the last time she lost all control. A strangled moan was aching to work its way from her throat, but she couldn't lose. She just couldn't. Her mouth found his shoulder instead, and she bit down hard, smothering any noise that threatened to escape her mouth and triggering Red's release. He groaned loudly into her neck, and the noise on the other side of the closet door stopped.

Nerves gripped Elizabeth and she started to shake. Red held her tightly against him and they waited for what was surely coming.

"Did you hear that?"

Aram's voice conveyed the nervousness that Elizabeth felt.

"It was probably the air clicking on. Come on now… I was so close."

Elizabeth pleaded in her mind for Aram to be smart and get the hell out. She couldn't handle another twenty minutes in that stifling closet.

"I don't think it was a good idea to do this here. We should just go."

Meera sighed and thumped her head against the door.

"Fine. You are the biggest wuss… do you know that? I don't even know why I bother sometimes."

The five agonizing minutes that Aram and Meera spent getting their things together were the longest that Elizabeth had ever waited through. Still too scared to move, her legs were wrapped tightly around Red's waist and her arms were secured around his shoulders. Red had not moved a muscle either. He was nervous too. Good. This was his idea, and if they were to get caught it would be all his fault. Well… maybe not ALL his fault.

The light that was coming from underneath the closet door went away, and the door to the office finally clicked shut, but still Red and Elizabeth did not move for several long moments. She thanked him when he handed her panties to her, but otherwise she dressed in silence, scared that Aram and Meera were just waiting for them on the other side of the door. When Red finally opened the door, relief washed over Elizabeth. They were alone. She had never exited the Post Office so quickly. She knew she was being absurd… they were past the point of getting caught… but Red was hot on her heels. They reached his car in record time, slamming their doors and receiving very strange looks from a very befuddled Dembe.

Elizabeth gasped and sputtered… trying to relay her feelings about what had just happened, but was failing miserably.

"That was… it was…"

Red sighed.

"I know. You are mortified and upset and you can't believe I did that to you. If it helps I would have felt tremendously bad if Aram would have opened that door."

"That was possibly the most exhilarating thing I've ever done in my life! I just knew we were caught!"

Red gave her a disbelieving look that turned into a wide grin.

"Really?"

Elizabeth nodded, reaching for her cell phone. Red gestured to the phone as she dialed.

"What are you doing?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

"I won the game. Hello? Hello? Agent Cooper? This is Agent Keen. Look… I think I'm coming down with the flu and I don't think I'm going to be able to make it in tomorrow."


End file.
